30 Bucks to Wake Me Up
by Escachick357
Summary: The Kenshingumi is very bored until a 10 year old girl meets them and promises them 30 to wake her big sister me up, and they find out how hard it is to wake me up. RR, but no flaming please.


30 Bucks to Wake Me Up  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and if I did...Uhhh...I have no idea what I'd fix because I haven't seen enough episodes.  
  
This is actually a story for my little sister, Missy. In this story I reveal my real name (it's Kristina) and my little sister promises the Kenshin-gumi 30 bucks if they can wake me up (good luck).  
  
Kenshin sat around the Kamiya Dojo, bored as hell. All the laundry was done, along with all the other chores, it was 10 am, all the breakfast was cooked and eaten, the dishes done, the house was clean and Kaoru didn't have any demands for him, in fact, she was bored as hell, too. Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko sat on the porch, sighing in boredom.  
  
Megumi walked into the dojo, also bored as hell. She sat down next to Sano and got that bored look in her eyes. The group sat down sighing in boredom, but then Misao and Aoshi came up to visit. The two of them stopped in front of the group. Misao saw everybody's bored faces and suggested that they all go for a walk around town for a little while.  
  
Everyone agreed and began to walk to the Akabeko, which was crowded. Everyone sighed and began to walk home when they ran into a 10 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The little girl looked at them and asked, "Are you all friends of Battousai the Manslayer?"  
  
The group nodded their heads. Kaoru kneeled in front of the little girl and asked, "Can we help you with something?" The little girl answered, "I'll give you $30 to wake up my big sister." Sano, who for some reason knew that $30 was money, agreed that they group would do it. The little girl smiled and said, "Great! My name is Missy!"  
  
Missy led the group to her house and to the door of her sister's room. "My sister's name is Kristina. And I want no more than 2 people at a time in her room when you try to wake her up." Missy told the group. The group nodded. "Kenshin and I will go first!" Kaoru volunteered. Kenshin and Kaoru walked into Kristina's room while Missy led Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Aoshi, and Misao into the living room.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked up to the figure asleep in the bed. "Uhhh....Kristina-dono...It's time to wake up. That it is." Kenshin said softly to the girl, but she didn't wake up. "Kenshin no baka! You have to yell at the girl!" Kaoru said to the rurouni. She took a breath and yelled at the sleeping girl, "ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP!!! IT'S 10 AM! TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" Kristina didn't wake up. Kaoru turned to Kenshin and said, "It worked when I was little."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked out to the living room. "You couldn't do it?" Missy asked. Kenshin and Kaoru shook their heads. "Sano and I are next!" Megumi cried out, grabbing Sano and dragging him to Kristina's room. Inside the room, besides a girl sleeping soundly in her bed, there was a box labeled "Shadow Skill TV series box set. Subtitled version." And a little poster with the words "Dubbers of Escaflowne" in a circle and crossed. Sano had an idea of how to wake her up if Megumi was unsuccessful.  
  
Sano and Megumi looked at the girl that was sleeping soundly. "This is it? They can't wake up a 16 year old girl?" Megumi asked. Megumi noticed a pair of headphones playing music while the young girl slept. Megumi found the volume and turned it down and up, but Kristina didn't wake up. Sano laughed and took the headphones off Kristina's ears and said in her ears, "Kristina, it's me, the dubbers of Escaflowne....I'm coming after the Shadow Skill TV series..." Sano's face was then met with Kristina's fist as he heard a snap in his nose.  
  
"Oh shit! That little bitch broke my nose!" Sano screamed putting his hands onto his nose. Megumi looked at Kristina and saw that she was asleep. They had failed. Sano and Megumi walked to the living room where Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko, and Missy were. "You failed?" Missy asked. Megumi nodded.  
  
Misao jumped up and practically ran to Kristina's room, Aoshi not far behind her. Aoshi laughed and said, "This won't take long, she only 16." Aoshi shook Kristina hard, but she didn't move. He shook her for 10 minutes before giving up. Misao began jumping on the bed, attempting to wake the girl up, but she didn't wake up. After 15 minutes, Misao and Aoshi walked into the living room, admitting defeat.  
  
It was Yahiko's turn. He walked into the room with a glass of water and threw it on Kristina, making her completely drenched and still asleep. "Dammit!" Yahiko swore under his breath and slammed the door to her room while walking into the living room.  
  
Yahiko looked at Missy and shook his head. "You couldn't do it either? Dang, there's only 2 ways to wake her up. Let me show you." Missy laughed while leading the group into her sister's room. Missy looked up at the group and said, "There's the easy way and the fun way. Which do you want?" "The fun way." Yahiko answered.  
  
Missy smiled and said, "Sano and Kenshin, please turn her onto her back." "Oh no! I ain't touching her!" Sano yelled. "Then can Kenshin and Aoshi do it?" Missy asked. Kenshin and Aoshi turned Kristina onto her back so she was facing the ceiling.  
  
Kaoru turned to Missy and asked, "If you knew how to do it, then why didn't you do it yourself?" "Because I wanted to see if someone else can wake her up, plus I'm not strong enough to turn her over myself." Missy answered.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi walked to Missy and asked, "What next?" "And now, the big finale...." Missy answered. She flipped on the light switch, lighting up the room and waking up her big sister.  
  
"Oh God! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Kristina screamed, sitting up and putting her hands over her blue eyes. Misao flipped off the light switch and Kristina removed her hands from her eyes. Kristina looked at the people in her room and asked, "Who the hell are they?"  
  
Missy said, "This is some of the cast of Rurouni Kenshin. I told them that I'd give them 30 bucks to wake you up. But since they couldn't do it, the 30 bucks goes to me!" Missy then turned to the group. "Thanks for trying. Bye-bye."  
  
Missy pushed the group out of her front door and closed her front door. The group walked back to the Kamiya Dojo. "I just learned something." Sano began to say to the group. "Really, what?" Kenshin asked. "Never ever EVER wake girls up!" Sano answered as Megumi started bandaging his broken nose.  
  
Misao looked into the shadows and saw the figure of a little girl walking towards the dojo. "Oh my God! Missy's back!" She screamed. The group ran into the dojo screaming their heads off. The figure came out of the shadows and revealed herself as Tsubame. "I just wanted to deliver a pot of Oden." Tsubame said softly as she headed back towards the Akabeko.  
  
A/N: Well, that was it. I have a huge grudge against the dubbers of Escaflowne (I REALLY hate the dubbed version of Escaflowne) and I love the TV series of the anime, Shadow Skill, which as far as I know, has not been dubbed and I do NOT want the voices to suck dubbed. This story actually proves that I am a heavy sleeper and I can sometimes punch someone in my sleep (I've done it to my cousin numerous times). R/R please but don't flame, half of this story was actually made up by my little sister. 


End file.
